Our Secret
by Tam4ever
Summary: When Alex and a teacher come into the hospital, will Sam and Tom piece together the puzzle in time? Will their relationship be brought closer together or torn apart when they make a shocking discovery?
1. Chapter 1

"Your wife wouldn't like this, would she?" I said, scared, as he got closer and closer. "And how would you know I had a wife? You a stalker?" He retorted, scornfully. He was laughing now and he stroked my cheeks. I tried to push his hands off of me but they just slid further down, onto my neck. "MR Riley, it's kind of obvious!" I kept on trying to get him off of me, but he pushed me against a table. "It's just what I use here at your school. Away from work, I'm single. I'd have thought you'd have worked it out by now. A young male teacher, at a school with girls? Can't have that now, can we? The staff all think I'm married, to Sarah Riley." He laughed, menacingly. I didn't know how to reply. "Now, don't start crying. I can make it all better." Mr Riley smiled at me, "Now, don't look so scared. It won't hurt, I promise Alex." I tried to call for help but he put his finger to my lips. "Alex, you asked for me to help you, when your parents left you. I let you move in with me, because no one else would. Now that you're 16, you're old enough to repay me. You've lived with me for 2 years, and you've never given me a penny in return, for the thousands of pounds I've spent on you! I'm being kind not making you pay it all back"  
"You only took me in so you could do this! Show off to all your mates, about how you've got a 16 yeaar old girlfriend, who will do anything you ask her!" He was silent for a split second, then he raised his hand and slapped me hard across the cheek. My eye filled with tears. I hugged him. "I'm sorry Mr Riley. I do love you. You had hope in me when no one else did. You cared for me when no one else would. Of course I'll pay you back. Just not here, not now. I'm in school. We don't want anyone to catch us." I forced a smile. He stroked my hair, and then he kissed me. Oh how I loved it when he kisses me like that. I could feel his passion for me. Of course he didn't just take me in for sex. He loved me.  
"Good girl. Right go to class then," He said when he seperated our lips,"I'll text you. Don't get caught." He snuck another kiss, before pushing me out into the empty corridor. I knew I was wrong to be scared of him. He cared about me. I cared about him. He loved me. I loved him. I walked into my lesson, 13 minutes after the bell had gone.  
"AND WHY ARE YOU, ALEX, 13 AND A 1/2 MINUTES LATE TO MY LESSON?!" Mrs Dockiter screamed at me. I didn't care about religious studies, so I just shrugged, and slumped down into my seat.

After half an hour of staring into space, the fire alarm started ringing. "Quickly and quietly everyone, quickly and quietly." Miss said as if it was a chore, getting us all out of the building. All 978 pupils were lined up on playground, and I went over and joined my form. I couldn't see Mr Riley. I started to panic. I saw smoke in the PRC. He worked in the Pupil Referal Centre! He must be in there! I ran out of my line, and struggled as the teachers held me back.  
"HE'S IN THERE! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" I screamed.

Smoke filled the air. I struggled to breathe, so I tried to cover my mouth and nose with my sleeve. I saw him slumped down on a chair, and I ran towards him. He was barely concious. "Get away. Get out." He said weakly. But I crouched down by him and tried to pull him off of the chair, and towards the door. There was a blast of heat. Then a cloud of thick , red and orange flame, came down ontop of us from the classroom above. All I could feel was his hand on mine. Holding so tightly one minute, then feebly lying on it the next. The heat was so hot. That was the last thing I remembered.  
His hand on mine, in the heat of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

When I slowly began to wake up, I was being dragged out of a burning  
building. I cried out in pain. A kindly looking doctor in a green jumpsuit,  
looked down at me.  
"Hello sweetheart. My names Tom, can you tell me your name?" He smiled at me  
as he began to look over my body.  
"My name's Linda. Linda Hawkins. Is Mr Riley okay? Please let him be okay.  
Leave me. Just save him." Tom looked at me puzzled. He was staring at my  
blue/green eyes. He shook his head and then got on with assessing me.  
"Okay Linda, can you tell me how old you are? And don't worry about Mr  
Riley. My colleuge, Sam, is looking after him. Do you know his first name?"  
I stared at him. I felt like I recognised him. I felt like I could trust  
him.  
"His name's Matthew. Matthew Riley. I'm 16. 16 today actually. It's my  
birthday. Why were you looking at me like that?"  
Tom laughed.  
"Well, happy birthday! I just thought I had seen you before. But it doesnt  
matter. I may have seen you walking in town before. Anyway let's just think  
about getting you to hospital, and getting you all better!" I stared at him  
curiously. Tom pulled me further away from the building. I started to cry.  
He patted my shoulder, and told me it would all be okay.  
"This certainly is one way to spend your birthday. Everyone's saying that  
you ran into the fire, to save Mr Riley. Did you?" I nodded, and suddenly  
realised that I might not be able to hide our secret.  
"Why would you run into a burning building? And for a teacher? Right, this  
is going to hurt a bit. I have to reduce the fracture in your arm. The  
fracture in your leg isn't too bad. So 1... 2..." A large crunch came from  
my arm, and I screamed in pain. It was agonising having burns all over my  
body, as well as a broken arm and leg.  
"I did go in. I live with Mr Riley. He's my foster carer. He's been looking  
after me for 2 years now. Since my parents left me." Tom smiled and he was  
assisted by a paramedic to load me into the back of an ambulance. The pain  
was getting too much, and I was starting to breathless. I just wanted Matt  
here, beside me. Knowing he was probably in more pain that me, I felt  
guilty. I'd make it up to him later.  
Before the doors had shut, a figure ran towards the ambulance I was in.  
"Alex! Alex! Alex, are you okay?!" He was suddenly grabbed by a doctor, that  
must be Sam, I thought. Sure enough, Tom called out to her.  
"Sam! Get off of him! If he is refusing treatment, let him! From what I can  
see he's not in too much physical pain. Come on mate, hop in here, and we'll  
get some pain relief for you. Then you can get checked over at hospital, and  
then you can be with your foster daughter. Sam, go in the other ambulance,  
I'll meet you at the ED." Tom spoke clearly, but gently at the same time. He  
had the knack of getting everyone to do what he said.  
"Dr Kent, can I have a word please?" When Tom tried to protest, Sam just  
shook her head.  
"NOW." Tom reluctently stepped out of the ambulance, and turned to Sam.

"We need to get Mr Riley out of there. They can't be near each other. He's a  
MR Riley, but he doesn't have any rings on, and he was saying some very  
interesting things when I pulled him out of there. Something's wrong." Tom  
laughed, this was ridiculous, he thought.  
"Sam, he is fostering her. And he has been for 2 years now! I've got this  
okay?" Tom kissed Sam's lips, and then gently pushed her towards the other  
ambulance.

"Don't say a word, about us. You hear me?" He shook me hard. He was just  
trying to keep me safe.  
"Of course. As long as we're together. That's what's important." Matt  
nodded. His finger crawled down close to my chest. I laughed and pushed them  
off, but they kept coming back. The door opened, and his hand was patting my  
shoulder.  
"Right then, let's get going then. Jeff we're ready to go!" Tom called out  
to the paramedic, who was driving.  
"Something's wrong..." Tom muttered. I was surprised. What could be wrong.  
They couldn't know my secret. I gave Matt a look of concern. He just put his  
finger to his lips. When Tom's back was turned, he whispered,  
"Our Secret."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Linda, she ran into a building, and she has sustained severe burns to her entire body, and a fracture to her right arm and left leg. I'd like to treat her if that's okay with everyone?" Tom said, to a group of doctors and nurses. I was confused. Why was he calling me Linda?  
Everyone surrounding me, nodded at Dr Kent, and he started to bark orders at nurses, who all started to scurry around him, doing exactly as he said.  
Sam was arguing with Matt, who was trying to come over and see me.  
"Mr Riley! You can't be near her right now, so come over here, and let me treat you!" It was clear was angry at him, and that she could sense something was going on between us.  
"Sir, please it's fine. I'll be fine. You just get checked over, and then come and find me okay?" I said, trying to calm him down. Tom looked over to Sam. Sam pulled a face, a kind of I-told-you-so face. I got scared. Sam and Matt walked off.  
"So Linda. You and Mr Riley seem pretty close. I know he's your foster dad, but I know that kind of protection, that he has over you. If you need to talk about anything. I'm here. You are going to be in hospital for a while, and there is no point of having any secrets. We'll just find them out anyway. So Linda, is there anything you want to tell me?" I stared at him. I decided I would tell him. But I had to ask him something first.  
"Why do you keep calling me Linda? That's not my name." He stared at me.  
"Why did you tell me, that you were called Linda then? What is your real name?" I looked up at him, as he put a stethoscope on my chest. Then he checked my pulse on my wrist.  
"Alex"  
"Okay, Alex, why is there bruising on your wrist." He checked my other wrist, "Alex, why do you have bruises all over your arms? I'm going to check your stomach and legs" His face was frowning, as he lifted my school shirt, and then peered down at my skinny legs, which looked long as my skirt was quite high. There was bruising all over them. He went back to my stomach. He pushed down on it gently, but it was agonisingly painful.  
"OW! Okay stop now! I don't have to tell you anything. I'm 16."  
"ALEX! I just want to help you! Why won't you let me?!"  
I didn't know what to say.  
"I... Mr Riley... We..."  
Dr Kent stormed out of resus.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you have been sleeping with a 16 for 2 years have you?!" I was shocked to see Dr Kent shouting at Matt. I had followed him to Matt's cubicle, and I looked at Matt with an I'm-so-sorry face. He just glared angrily back at me.  
"No. I fostered her when her parents left her. I have cared for her. Any relationship between us is a father-daughter one!" he said convinvingly. Dr Kent turned back to me, and steered me into the Relatives Room.  
"Which one of you is lying Alex, you or him?" I shook my head and mumbled,  
"me. I'm sorry." Tom walked me back to Resus, and got me on the bed. A large porter followed his instructions to take me to a cubicle, as my injuries were clearly not severe. He went to nreception. And another female doctor came back, and took over my treatment, silently.  
She left me and Matt walked in. He pulled the curtain, and stared at me. I could see the anger in his eyes.  
"So you told that doctor bitch, that we'd been sleeping together. In your dreams princess. Oh but wait, ever heard of a dream come true?" He advanced on me, and as I tried to call for help, he silenced me. He slid off my gown, leaving me only in my bra and pants. Touching my body with one hand, he pulled my pants down, inch by inch with the other. Matt knelt down and stared at what he saw. I was tensed up and he could tell by my bare legs, so his hand touched my down below, and I squirmed at the sensation.

**Sorry it's a bit of a short one, and hopefully I did rate this a T or M... Oh well haha! Enjoy! xxx**


End file.
